


Saturday

by elementarystars



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2188602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elementarystars/pseuds/elementarystars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their last day was a Saturday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf offering. I haven't seen any of season 4 yet so I don't know if any more Claudia Stilinski knowledge has come to light, apologies if this runs roughshod over any season 4.
> 
> I appreciate any and all constructive criticism.

Their last day was a Saturday.  
  
Stiles started the day watching the Cartoon Network. He could hear his mother and father bickering affectionately in the kitchen, something about his dad eating far too many take-outs during his shifts as deputy at the Beacon County Police Department.   
  
Eventually his dad was sent off with a packed lunch and strict instructions to "actually eat it this time! I mean it, John." And then it was Stiles' favourite part of the week.   
  
Saturdays belonged to Stiles' and his mom. His dad would leave for work and his mom would share her plan for the day. This particular morning she'd decided on a trip to the zoo. The two of them piled into her jeep, baby blue, her pride and joy.   
  
His mom let Stiles pick the CD. It was a beautiful day so they rolled the windows down. She laughed at something Stiles said, her dark hair blowing in the wind and she was the best person on the planet. Stiles knew everyone thought this about their own mother, he knew Scott definitely thought that way about Mrs McCall. But Stiles also knew he was the only one who was actually right. His mom was funny and clever, she made his dad laugh like no-one else could and she read to Stiles at night before bed.   
  
There was hairy moment when Stiles' mom forgot which turning to take but they stopped to ask directions and were on their way again.   
  
The zoo was full of people and Stiles made sure to keep track of his mother's distinctive striped blue dress in case she got lost in the crowd. They wandered around the enclosures, his mom making funny voices for the animals and pretending they were talking to Stiles.  
  
They came to the elephant enclosure. Elephants, Stiles knew, were his mom's favourite so he couldn't understand why she had such difficulty remembering what they were called. There were frown lines on her forehead that he hadn't seen before until her face cleared and she ushered him off to the zoo cafe.  
  
"Don't tell your dad." she winked conspiratorially as they tucked into blueberry cheesecake and sipped on strawberry milkshakes. For some reason the girl at the till had been frustrated when Stiles' mom couldn't quite get the right change together but it was all forgotten when they went to the giftshop and he was promised one of the stuffed animals.   
  
"Hey honey, do you remember where we parked the car?" Stiles' mom asked as they made their way to the parking lot. Stiles did remember, he'd taken to marking points in parking lots a few months ago. His mom wasn't the best at remembering details and Stiles liked to help her out.   
  
Stiles was pretty tired on the drive home and he fell asleep to the sound of his mom singing terribly along to Alanis Morissette and the feel of her free hand stroking through his hair.   
  
When he woke up it was dark and his mom was crying.   
  
"John I don't know where we are." she was sobbing into her cell phone. Stiles couldn't hear what his dad said in reply to that but it made his mom cry harder. He touched her shoulder and she started.   
  
"Stiles, it's okay, we're just a bit lost." she said, giving him a watery smile. In later years Stiles would recognise this as the first time he experienced that sinking feeling that indicates that something is very wrong.   
  
"Mom... mom, we're our driveway." he pointed out. The blank look on his mother's face did nothing to help the dread he was feeling. "Let me talk to dad."  
  
An hour later and Stiles was at Scott's house. His dad and and Mrs McCall were having a hushed conversation in the kitchen while Stiles' mom sat in the tv room, still crying. Stiles was sat at the top of the stairs with Scott but they couldn't hear what was being said.   
  
His dad finally came out from the kitchen and saw Stiles at the top of the stairs.   
  
"It's going to be okay, kid." he told Stiles. Then he went to fetch Stiles' mom. Mrs McCall came upstairs and asked Scott to show Stiles the new video game he'd gotten for his birthday.   
  
The next day Stiles found out that his dad had taken his mother to the hospital and that she might be staying there for sometime. He could go and visit her after school on Monday, if he wanted.   
  
Their last day was a Saturday.


End file.
